17 Czerwca 2000
TVP 1 06.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie (powt.) 06.55 Agrolinia - program rolniczy 07.40 Tajemnice armii - program wojskowy 08.00 Studio sport: Liga Światowa w siatkówce mężczyzn - mecz USA - Polska 08.50 Wiadomości 09.00 Prognoza pogody 09.05 Ziarno: Pierwsza komunia i... co dalej? - program dla dzieci 09.30 Walt Disney przedstawia: Timon i Pumba - serial animowany, USA (dubbing) (emisja z teletekstem) 09.55 Walt Disney przedstawia: Zorro (43,44) - serial przygodowy, USA 1957, reż. Norman Foster, wyk. Guy Williams, Britt Lomond, Henry Calvin, Gene Sheldon (49 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 10.55 Doktor Quinn (Dr Quinn. Medicine Woman) (19) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Chuck Bowman, wyk. Jane Seymour, Joe Lando, Chad Allen, Erika Flores (46 min) 11.45 Kwadrans na kawę - magazyn Barbary Makowskiej dla osób otyłych 12.00 Zwierzęta świata: Surykatki z Kalahari (2-ost.): Saga rodzinna - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 (stereo) 12.35 Zabawy językiem polskim - teleturniej językowy 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Opole 2000 - co, gdzie, kiedy? - program rozrywkowy 13.20 Prosto z wojska - magazyn wojskowy 13.35 Rozmowy na nowy wiek... z Tadeuszem Sławkiem 14.10 Gorące lato (L'ete brulant) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Rosja 1995, reż. Jerome Foulon, wyk. Claude Rich, Matthieu Roze, Anne Roussel, Helene Roussel (81 min) 15.30 Opole 2000 - co, gdzie, kiedy? - program rozrywkowy 15.40 Poprawianie Pana Boga - reportaż 16.00 Trudne pytania - program publicystyczny 16.45 Opole 2000 - co, gdzie, kiedy? - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Moda na sukces (1154) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.15 Opole 2000 - co, gdzie, kiedy? - program rozrywkowy 18.20 MdM - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Opole 2000 - co, gdzie, kiedy? - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (25 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Kopalnie króla Salomona (King Solomon's Mines) - film przygodowy, USA 1985, reż. J. Lee Thompson, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Sharon Stone, Herbert Lom, John Rhys-Davies (100 min) 21.45 Opole 2000 - co, gdzie, kiedy? - program rozrywkowy 21.50 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 22.15 Kabaret Olgi Lipińskiej: Piknik z premierem w tle - program rozrywkowy 22.55 Sportowa sobota oraz Grand Prix MTB w Tomaszowie Lubelskim i turniej tenisowy Pekao BP Open w Szczecinie 23.55 Mroczny trop (Past Perfect) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Jonathan Heap, wyk. Eric Roberts, Nick Mancuso, Saul Rubinek, Laurie Holden (89 min) 01.30 Klan (358,359,360) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (75 min) (emisja z teletekstem) (powt.) 02.45 Przed Opolem - premiery 2000 03.30 Motown Live (6) - program dokumentalny (stereo) 04.10 Zabójcza namiętność (The Little Death) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Jan Verheyen, wyk. Pamela Gidley, Brent Fraser, Dwight Yoakam, J.T. Walsh (87 min) 05.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 07.30 Tacy sami - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 09.30 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.50 Proton: Sfera uczuć w świecie przyrody - magazyn sensacji naukowych 10.15 Jazda kulturalna - magazyn kulturalny 11.00 Bezpieczne wakacje 11.20 Kino bez rodziców: Jetsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1976 (25 min) (dubbing) 11.45 Kino bez rodziców: Parker Lewis nigdy nie przegrywa (Parker Lewis Can't Lose) (15/73) - serial komediowy, USA 1988, reż. Max Tash, wyk. Corin Corky Nemec, Melanie Chartoff, William Jayne, Troy Slaten (24 min) 12.10 Bezpieczne wakacje 12.30 Wielcy odkrywcy (6-ost.): Galileusz: na ramionach gigantów - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1997, reż. David Devine, wyk. Michael Mariarty, Kenny Vadas, Louis del Grande, Tonny Nardi (57 min) 13.30 Bezpieczne wakacje 13.50 Arka Noego - magazyn 14.15 Bezpieczne wakacje 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (243): Powrót rywala - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 15.30 Dozwolone od lat 40-tu - program muzyczny 16.15 Costanza (3/4) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 1998, reż. Gianluigi Calderone, wyk. Monica Guerritore, Enzo Decaro, Ricky Tognazzi, Veronica Logan (50 min) 17.00 Bezpieczne wakacje 17.15 Program lokalny 17.35 Panorama 17.50 Studio Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej 18.00 Studio sport: ME w piłce nożnej - mecz Rumunia - Portugalia 19.45 Studio Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej 20.00 KOC - Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny 20.30 Studio Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej 20.45 Studio sport: ME w piłce nożnej - mecz Anglia - Niemcy przewie meczu: Panorama. 22.30 Studio Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej 22.40 Słowo na niedzielę 22.45 Panorama 23.00 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Sport telegram 23.10 Dwójkomania 23.15 Billboard - dramat sensacyjny, Polska 1998, reż. Łukasz Zadrzyński, wyk. Rafał Maćkowiak, Jekaterina Gusjewa, Andrzej Seweryn, Piotr Gąsowski (96 min) 01.00 Amerykański cyborg (American Cyborg) - film SF, USA 1992, reż. Boaz Davidson, wyk. Joe Lara, Nicole Hansen, John Ryan, Yoseph Shiloa (91 min) 02.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Capital City (10/13): Max w kosmosie - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Mike Vardy, wyk. Joanna Kańska, William Armstrong, Douglas Hodge, Trevyn McDowell (50 min) 07.00 Echa tygodnia (program w języku migowym) 07.30 Klan (350,351,352) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (75 min) (powt.) 08.50 Panteon - magazyn kulturalny 09.05 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 09.30 Relacja z VI Światowej Konferencji Gospodarczej Polonii 09.55 Babar (20/65) - film animowany, USA 1990 (24 min) (dubbing) 10.15 Brawo! Bis! - magazyn 11.35 To ja, Antoni... - szkic do portretu Antoniego Słonimskiego - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Titkowa i Waldemara Okonia 12.30 Czarne chmury (4/9): Przeprawa - serial przygodowy, Polska 1973, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Leonard Pietraszak, Ryszard Pietruski, Edmund Fetting, Stanisław Niwiński (51 min) 13.20 Relacja z VI Światowej Konferencji Gospodarczej Polonii 13.35 Piosenki na temat: Plażowo 13.55 Somos Polacos - reportaż Izy Bojarewicz 14.15 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej 14.30 Kocham Polskę - teleturniej 15.00 Pejzaże polskie Jerzego Wolffa - film dokumentalny Henryka Urbanka 15.30 Relacja z VI Światowej Konferencji Gospodarczej Polonii 15.40 Ludzie listy piszą 16.00 Madonny polskie: Skarżyska Matka Boża Miłosierdzia - reportaż Jerzego Kołodziejczyka 16.30 Magazyn polonijny z Ameryki Północnej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Relacja z VI Światowej Konferencji Gospodarczej Polonii 17.20 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 17.40 Hulaj dusza - magazyn folklorystyczny 18.20 Alternatywy 4 (4/9): Profesjonaliści - serial komediowy, Polska 1982, reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Roman Wilhelmi, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Wojciech Pokora, Bożena Dykiel (58 min) 19.15 Wieczorynka: Film pod strasznym tytułem (13-ost.) - serial animowany, Polska 1995 (11 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 19.55 Relacja z VI Światowej Konferencji Gospodarczej Polonii 20.05 Polonica: Piękna warszawianka (La belle de Varsovie) - film sensacyjny, Francja 1992, reż. Frank Apprederis, wyk. Patrick Chesnais, Ilaria Borelli, Wojciech Wysocki, Agnieszka Wagner (109 min) 21.50 Relacja z VI Światowej Konferencji Gospodarczej Polonii 22.15 Cygańska noc na bis - koncert (stereo) 22.45 Panorama 23.10 A to Polska właśnie: Lublin 00.00 Sportowa sobota 00.20 Alternatywy 4 (4/9): Profesjonaliści - serial komediowy, Polska 1982, reż. Stanisław Bareja (powt.) 01.15 Film pod strasznym tytułem (13-ost.) - serial animowany, Polska 1995 (11 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Polonica: Piękna warszawianka (La belle de Varsovie) - film sensacyjny, Francja 1992, reż. Frank Apprederis, wyk. Patrick Chesnais, Ilaria Borelli, Wojciech Wysocki, Agnieszka Wagner (109 min) (powt.) 03.55 Cygańska noc na bis - koncert (stereo) (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.40 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 To ja, Antoni... - szkic do portretu Antoniego Słonimskiego - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Titkowa i Waldemara Okonia (powt.) WOT 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki (1/13) - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1999 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Ranczo (15/26) - serial komediowy, USA 1989, reż. Fred K. Keller (24 min) 08.00 Studio reportażu 08.25 Halo gmina 08.30 Teraz my (powt.) 08.40 Saga rodów (powt.) 09.00 (WP) Sekrety instrumentów muzycznych: Gitara (3/12) - film dokumentalny, Belgia 1996 09.30 (WP) Apetyt na Azję (4/13) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 10.00 (WP) Chłopi: Gody (5/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Władysław Hańcza, Emilia Karkowska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Franciszek Pieczka (50 min) 10.50 (WP) Podwodny świat (9/24) - serial dokumentalny, USA 11.05 (WP) Jak oni to zbudowali? (10/13) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 11.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (20/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Allison Liddi, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Od bieguna do bieguna: Mroźny początek (1/8) - serial popularnonaukowy, W. Bryt. 1992 13.20 (WP) Podwodny świat (9/24) - serial dokumentalny, USA 13.30 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę (5/7) - serial dokumentalny, Australia 1997 14.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu: Bracia Fleischer (9/11) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1997 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 15.05 (WP) Ogrody zoologiczne Europy (1/9) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 15.35 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.55 (WP) Bardowie 16.15 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 16.35 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Studio reportażu 17.15 Wroński Beat 17.30 Lista przebojów: Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? 17.50 V-Jay 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Z kabla wzięte 18.40 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 (WP) Medaliści olimpiad 19.15 (WP) Turniej tenisowy Leonard CUP 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł (38/44) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Ed Bye (29 min) 20.05 (WP) 50-lecie Pałacu Kultury i Nauki w Warszawie - koncert 21.00 Jak w lustrze - magazyn publicystyczny 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) Ku wolności (Defiant Ones) - film sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. David Lowell, wyk. Robert Urich, Carl Weathers, Barry Corbin (90 min) 23.35 (WP) Sen nocy letniej (1) (Midsummer Night Dream - akt III) - widowisko artystyczne 01.15 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 Bajkowe trojaczki (1/13) - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1999 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 Ranczo (15/26) - serial komediowy, USA 1989, reż. Fred K. Keller (24 min) 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Sekrety instrumentów muzycznych: Gitara (3/12) - film dokumentalny, Belgia 1996 09.30 Apetyt na Azję (4/13) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 10.00 Chłopi: Gody (5/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Władysław Hańcza, Emilia Karkowska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Franciszek Pieczka (50 min) 10.50 Podwodny świat (9/24) - serial dokumentalny, USA 11.05 Jak oni to zbudowali? (10/13) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 11.30 Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (20/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Allison Liddi, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 12.00 Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Od bieguna do bieguna: Mroźny początek (1/8) - serial popularnonaukowy, W. Bryt. 1992 13.20 Podwodny świat (9/24) - serial dokumentalny, USA 13.30 Wyprawa nad rzekę (5/7) - serial dokumentalny, Australia 1997 14.00 Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu: Bracia Fleischer (9/11) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1997 14.30 Sport na luzie - magazyn 14.45 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 15.05 Ogrody zoologiczne Europy (1/9) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 15.35 Wieża - teleturniej 15.55 Bardowie 16.15 Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 16.35 Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Program lokalny 19.00 Medaliści olimpiad 19.15 Turniej tenisowy Leonard CUP 19.30 Czerwony karzeł (38/44) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Ed Bye (29 min) 20.05 50-lecie Pałacu Kultury i Nauki w Warszawie - koncert 21.00 Program lokalny 22.00 Ku wolności (Defiant Ones) - film sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. David Lowell, wyk. Robert Urich, Carl Weathers, Barry Corbin (90 min) 23.35 Sen nocy letniej (1) (Midsummer Night Dream - akt III) - widowisko artystyczne 01.15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Relax 07.00 Piramida - teleturniej 07.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Rupert (19) - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 08.30 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 09.00 Power Rangers (175) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 09.25 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.55 Stan wyjątkowy (Martial Law) (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Sammo Hung, Tom Wright, Louis Mandylor, Tammy Lauren (44 min) (powt.) 10.50 Bez wyjścia (Loophole) - film sensacyjny, USA 1980, reż. John Quested, wyk. Martin Sheen, Albert Finney, Susannah York, Robert Morley (104 min) 12.45 (KS) Anzio (Lo Anzio/Sbarco di Anzio) - dramat wojenny, Włochy 1968, reż. Edward Dmytryk, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Peter Falk, Earl Holliman, Mark Darmon (117 min) 14.55 Wielki Słoneczny Koncert - relacja z koncertu fundacji Polsat z udziałem zespołów Perfect i Lady Punk 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Polacy na piłkarskich mistrzostwach świata: MŚ 1974 - mecz Polska - Włochy 18.05 (KS) Spytajcie Harriet (Ask Harriet) (3) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Anthony Tyler Quinn, Lisa Waltz, Willie Garson, Patric Y. Malone (25 min) 18.35 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (37) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okik Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (25 min) 20.30 Miodowe lata (39) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Dorota Chotecka (25 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.10 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe (28) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 (25 min) 21.40 Kurier sensacji 22.10 Zabójcza intryga (Trade off) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Andrew Lane, wyk. Theresa Russell, Adam Baldwin, Barry Primus, Megan Gallagher (88 min) 23.50 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.55 Opowieści z krypty (Tales from the Crypt) (52) - serial, USA 1994, reż. Tom Hanks/Robert Zemeckis/Richard Donner, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Roger Daltrey, Whoopi Goldberg, Joe Pesci (25 min) 00.25 Playboy: Prawda w negliżu (Playboy's Really Naked Truth) (4/5) - serial erotyczny, USA 1996, reż. John A. Axelson, wyk. Jennifer LeRoy, Shae Marks, Donna Perry, Lisa Marie Scott, Carie Westcott (30 min) 01.25 Patrzę na ciebie (I'm Watching You) - film erotyczny, USA 1998, reż. Blain Brown, wyk. Jacqueline Lovell, Andre Wilson, Francesco Romano, Lori Dawn (96 min) 03.10 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Guziczek (17) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodziców 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla młodzieży 10.00 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 10.30 Mowgli - Nowe przygody (16) - serial przygodowy USA 11.00 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11.30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 12.00 Daniela i przyjaciele (31) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Leticia Calderon, Marcelo Buquet, Daniela Lujan, Anahi (50 min) 12.45 Z archiwum Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 13.15 Windsurfing Era GSM Cup - relacja z zawodów 13.45 Bosonoga contessa ( The Barefoot Contessa) - melodramat, USA 1954, reż. Joseph L. Mankiewicz, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Ava Gardner, Edmond O'Brien, Rossano Brazzi (125 min) 16.10 Klejnoty (Jewels) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Annette O'Toole, Anthony Andrews, Ursula Howells, Jurgen Prochnow (135 min) 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Zniknięcie Vonnie (The Disappearence of Vonnie) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Graeme Campbell, wyk. Ann Jillian, Joe Penny, Kim Zimmer, Robert Wisden (105 min) 22.15 Czcigodni mordercy (Men of Respect) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. William Reilly, wyk. John Turturro, Katherine Borowitz, Dennis Farina, Peter Boyle, Rod Steiger (130 min) 00.15 Seks chichot - program rozrywkowy 00.45 Wzgórze (The Hill) - film wojenny, USA/Wielka Brytania 1965, reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Sean Connery, Harry Andrews, Ian Hendry, Michael Redgrave (90 min) 03.00 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 07.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: O czym szumią wierzby, Gmony - mali strażnicy przyrody, Dżdżownica Jim, Przygody papirusa, Calvin i pułkownik, Nietykalni Elliota Myszy, Donkey Kong, Załoga 51, Waleczny Herkules, Zwierzofraszki - filmy animowane 12.05 Łysoń - serial komediowy, W. Brytania 1995, wyk. Gregor Fisher (25 min) 12.30 Lano i Woodley - serial komediowy, W. Brytania 1997, wyk. Colin Lane, Frank Wood (25 min) 13.00 Śmiechoteka - program rozrywkowy 13.55 40 funtów kłopotów (40 Pounds of Trouble) - komedia, USA 1963, reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Tony Curtis, Suzanne Pleshette, Phil Silvers, Claire Wilcox (110 min) 15.45 Sliders - serial SF, USA 1995, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derrick, Kari Wuhrer, Danso Gordon (45 min) 16.30 Kameleon 2 - serial SF, USA 1997, wyk. Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Pamela Gidley, Harve Presnell (45 min) 17.20 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial SF, USA 1997, wyk. Kevin Kilmer, Lisa Howard, Von Flores, David Hemblen (45 min) 18.10 Klinika uniwersytecka - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Rebecca Cross, Hillary Danner, Hudson Leick, Alexandra Wilson (45 min) 18.55 Wierzcie lub nie - program rozrywkowy 19.25 Dzień dobry, St. Paul - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Tom Arnold, Shawnee Smith, Michael Rosenbaum, Lisa Wilhoit (25 min) 19.55 Oddział specjalny (Martial Law) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. S.E. Cohen, wyk. Chad McQueen, Cynthia Rothrock, David Carradine, Andy McCutcheon (85 min) 21.35 Dziewczyna z Rodeo (Rodeo Girl) - film obyczajowy, USA 1980, reż. Jackie Cooper, wyk. Katharine Ross, Bo Hopkins, Candy Clark, Parley Baer (90 min) 23.20 Videodrome - horror, Kanada 1983, reż. David Cronenberg, wyk. James Woods, Sonja Smits, Deborah Harry, Peter Dvorsky (86 min) 00.50 Kameleon 2 - serial SF, USA 1997, wyk. Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Pamela Gidley, Harve Presnell (45 min) TV 4 06.20 Magia mody - magazyn mody 06.50 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.25 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.00 Dawni wojownicy (12) - serial dokumentalny, USA 08.35 Sokoły wędrowne - skrzydlaci myśliwi faraonów (Peregrine Falcons) - film dokumentalny 09.35 Hulk Hogan's Rock'n' Wrestling (23) - serial animowany, USA 1986 10.00 Beetleborgs (23) - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika (Born Free) (23) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Michael McGreevey, wyk. Laura Johnson, Benjamin Burdick, Cee-Cee Hershaw, Doran Bell Jr., John Novak (50 min) 11.25 Fantastyka naukowa - film dokumentalny 12.25 Dawni wojownicy (13) - serial dokumentalny, USA 12.55 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 14.10 Miasto bezprawia (My Darling Clementine) - western, USA 1946, reż. John Ford, wyk. Henry Fonda, Victor Mature, Linda Darnell, Cathy Downs (90 min) 16.00 Buszmen w Hongkong (Crazy Hong Kong) - komedia, Hongkong 1993, reż. Wellson Chin, wyk. Gaco C'oma, Carina Lau Kari Ling, Cecilia Yip (91 min) 17.50 Dziennik 18.05 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki (King of the Hill) (21) - serial animowany, USA 1997 19.05 Jets (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Michael Kennedy/Klaus Witting, wyk. Jimmy Boeven, Andreas Elsholz, Frank Jordan (55 min) 20.00 Podbój Planety Małp (Conquest ofthe Planet of the Apes) - film SF, USA 1972, reż. J. Lee Thompson, wyk. Roddy McDowell, Don Murray, Natalie Trundy, Hari Rhodes (83 min) 21.50 Drabina Jakubowa (Jacob's Ladder) - thriller psychologiczny, USA 1990, reż. Adrian Lyne, wyk. Tim Robbins, Elizabeth Pena, Danny Aiello, Matt Craven (108 min) 00.00 Wyspa Fantazji (Fantasy Island) (12) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. Malcolm McDowell, Madchen Amick, Edward Hibbert, Louis Lombardi (45 min) 01.00 Jets (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Michael Kennedy/Klaus Witting, wyk. Jimmy Boeven, Andreas Elsholz, Frank Jordan (50 min) 02.00 Dziennik 02.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.15 Zakończenie programu Wizja Jeden 07.30 eXsektor: Minty (1) - serial komediowy, Australia 1998, wyk. Angela Kelly, Bill Kerr, Peter O'Brien, Kim de Lury (25 min) 08.00 eXsektor: W naszym kręgu (Breakers) (190,191) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (50 min) 09.00 eXsektor: Szołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 09.30 eXsektor: Moje tak zwane życie (My So-Called Life) (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Michel Engler, wyk. Bess Armstrong, Wilson Cruz, Claire Danes, Devon Gummersall (60 min) 10.30 eXsektor: Daria (39) - serial animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) 11.00 Po drugiej stronie (So Weird) (39) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1999, wyk. Cara DeLizia, Patrick Levis, Mackenzie Phillips, Erik Von Detten (30 min) 11.30 eXsektor: eXtra Granie - program muzyczny 12.00 eXsektor: Brutalna rzeczywistość - program dokumentalny 12.30 eXsektor: Plemię (Tribe) (40) - serial SF, Nowa Zelandia 1999, reż. Laurence Wilson/John Reid/Julian McSwiney, wyk. Caleb Ross, Amy Morrison, Dwayne Cameron, Beth Allen (30 min) 13.00 eXsektor: Reporterzy mody - magazyn poradnikowy 13.30 Ellen (20) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-98, reż. Rob Schiller, wyk. Ellen DeGeneres, Holly Fulger, Arye Gross, David A. Higgins (30 min) 14.00 Jonathan Creek (2) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1998, wyk. Alan Davies, Caroline Quentin, Stuart Milligan (60 min) 15.00 Życie zaczyna się po trzydziestce (Thirtysomething) (38) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987-91, reż. Dan Lerner, wyk. Ken Olin, Polly Draper, Mel Harris, Timothy Busfield (60 min) 16.00 Spaść do góry (Fired Up) (8) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Brett Butler, Dave Thomas, Julie White, Casey Sander (30 min) 16.30 Trzecia planeta od Słońca (3rd Rock from the Sun) (20) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Hughes, wyk. John Lithgow, Kristen Johnston, Jane Curtin, French Stewart (30 min) 17.00 Star Trek (20) - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Nichelle Nichols (45 min) 18.00 Ucieczka w kosmos (Farscape) (21) - serial SF, USA/Australia 1999, wyk. Ben Browder, Claudia Black, Virginia Hey, Anthony Simcoe (50 min) 19.00 Lexx (1) - serial SF, USA 1998, reż. Christophe Schrewe, wyk. Eva Habermann, Michael McManus, Brian Downey, Tim Curry (60 min) 20.00 Najbardziej heroiczni strażacy - program dokumentalny 21.00 Policyjne taśmy wideo - program dokumentalny 22.00 Zemsta dla dwojga (Revengers' Comedies) - komedia, W. Bryt./Francja 1998, reż. Malcolm Mowbray, wyk. Sam Neill, Helena Bonham Carter, Kristin Scott Thomas, Rupert Graves (86 min) 23.40 Adresat nieznany (Dead Letter Office) - komedia, Australia 1998, reż. John Ruane, wyk. Miranda Otto, George DelHoyo, Nicholas Bell, Georgina Naidu (90 min) 01.20 Sny i anioły (Animals) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Michael Di Jiacomo, wyk. Tim Roth, Mili Avital, Rod Steiger, Mickey Rooney (100 min) 03.00 Air Speed - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Robert Tinnell, wyk. Elisha Cuthbert, Lynn Adams, Charles Powell, Yvan Ponton (90 min) HBO 07.05 Ara urwis (Real Macaw) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Mario Andreacchio, wyk. Jason Robards, Jamie Croft, John Waters, Joe Petruzzi (88 min) 08.35 Małolaty ninja w lunaparku (3 Ninjas. High Noon at Mega Mountain) - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. Mathew Botuchis, Chelsey Earlywine, Hulk Hogan, Victor Vong, Jim Varney (90 min) 10.10 Obcy wśród nas (Aliens Among Us) - komedia, USA 1998, Dave Payne , wyk. George Wendt, Julie Brown, Natalie Canerday, Christopher Brown (87 min) 11.35 Grzech zaniechania (Advocate's Devil) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Jeff Bleckner, wyk. Ken Olin, Mariska Hargitay, Gina Phillips, Wendell Pierce (85 min) 13.05 W krzywym zwierciadle: Europejskie wakacje (Spies Like us) - komedia, USA 1985, reż. Amy Heckerling, wyk. Chevy Chase, Beverly D'Angelo, Jason Lively, Dana Hill (94 min) 14.50 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Jessica Lange - magazyn filmowy 15.20 Randka z księciem (Meet Prince Charming) - komedia, USA 1999, reż. Brett Parker, wyk. Vincent Angell, Tia Carrere, David Charvet, Ian Gomez (90 min) 17.00 Jackie Brown - film kryminalny, USA 1997, reż. Quentin Tarantino, wyk. Pam Grier, Samuel L. Jackson, Robert De Niro, Michael Keaton (148 min) 19.30 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Dzikie żądze (Wild Things) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. John McNaughton, wyk. Matt Dillon, Kevin Bacon, Denise Richards, Neve Campbell (104 min) 21.50 Miłość i śmierć w Wenecji (Wings of the Dove) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Iain Softley, wyk. Helena Bonham Carter, Linus Roache, Michael Gambon, Elizabeth McGovern (100 min) 23.35 Ryżowe pola (Bright Shining Lie) - dramat wojenny, USA 1998, reż. Terry George, wyk. Bill Paxton, Amy Madigan, Vivian Wu, Donal Logue (120 min) 01.30 Prawdziwy seks - film dokumentalny 02.20 Zabójczy układ (The Replacement Killers) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Antoine Fuqua, wyk. Chow Yun-Fat, Mira Sorvino, Michael Rooker, Kenneth Tsang (87 min) 03.45 Za każdą cenę (Whatever it Takes) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Brad Makenzie, wyk. Andrew Clay, Don Wilson (101 min) 05.25 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Jessica Lange - magazyn filmowy 05.55 Kto zabił JonBenet? - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania Planete 05.40 Zapiski z Phenianu 06.50 Ginące kultury (11/13): Magda 07.15 Prekursorzy (11/12): Tupolew TU-144 08.10 Walizka 08.20 Armia XXI w. 09.10 Riwiera (1/3): Luksus 10.05 Życie uchodźców 11.10 Europa - nasza historia (1/3): Lata 1945 - 55 12.10 Sklep (3/6): Detal czyli szczegół 12.40 Tęczowe dzieci 13.40 Podróże w czasie - Wyprawa Sindbada żeglarza 14.35 Na tropach przyrody: Tereny łowieckie drapieżników 15.05 Młodzi i kultura 16.10 Dietrich Fisher-Dieskau - Lekcja druga: Franz Schubert 17.05 Dobry człowiek 18.10 Podróże dookoła świata - Japonia 18.40 Amerykański Cezar (3/5): Zmierzch imperium 19.30 Obrońcy lasu 20.30 Cudowne machiny (1/3): Podróże w przestrzeni i w czasie 21.10 Zapomniane kino: Belgrad 21.25 Zapomniane kino: Malezja i Indie holenderskie 21.35 Aktualności z przeszłości (73) 22.30 Cotton Club w hotelu Ritz 23.40 Mam na imię Maceo 01.10 Wielkie wystawy: Dzieje Scypiona Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.30 Eurovillage 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 1988 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Sol de Battey - telenowela, Meksyk 12.30 Teleshopping 13.00 Nasze smaczki - program kulinarny 13.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 14.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 Sobota w cyrku 18.20 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 1988 19.20 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Barbarella - film SF, Francja/Włochy 1968, reż. Roger Vadim, wyk. Jane Fonda, John Phillip Law, Anita Pallenberg, David Hemmings (98 min) 22.00 Tam, gdzie rosną poziomki (Smul-Tronstallet) - film obyczajowy, Szwecja 1957, reż. Ingmar Bergman, wyk. Victor Sjostrom, Ingrid Thulin, Bibi Anderson, Max von Sydow (93 min) 23.50 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny 00.50 Program muzyczny TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Ranczo - serial komediowy, USA 1989, reż. Fred K. Keller (24 min) 08.00 Wieści - magazyn rolniczy 08.15 Pół godziny dla rodziny - magazyn 08.35 Kartka z kalendarza 08.40 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 09.00 (WP) Sekrety instrumentów muzycznych: Gitara - film dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Apetyt na Azję - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Chłopi (5/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Władysław Hańcza, Emilia Karkowska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Franciszek Pieczka (50 min) 10.50 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Jak oni to zbudowali? - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (20/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Allison Liddi, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Od bieguna do bieguna: Mroźny początek - serial popularnonaukowy 13.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu: Bracia Fleischer - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 15.05 (WP) Ogrody zoologiczne Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.35 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.55 (WP) Bardowie 16.15 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 16.35 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Obiektyw 17.40 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 18.00 Kamerą reportera 18.20 Gość dnia 18.30 Reportaż TVB 19.00 (WP) Medaliści olimpiad 19.15 (WP) Turniej tenisowy Leonard CUP 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Ed Bye (29 min) 20.05 (WP) 50-lecie Pałacu Kultury i Nauki w Warszawie - koncert 21.00 Przygody pana Michała - serial przygodowy 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.40 Legendy regionu 22.00 (WP) Ku wolności (Defiant Ones) - film sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. David Lowell, wyk. Robert Urich, Carl Weathers, Barry Corbin (90 min) 23.35 (WP) Sen nocy letniej (1) (Midsummer Night Dream - akt III) - widowisko artystyczne TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Ranczo - serial komediowy, USA 1989, reż. Fred K. Keller (24 min) 08.00 Magazyn brodnicki 08.30 Nić Ariadny - teleturniej 09.00 (WP) Sekrety instrumentów muzycznych: Gitara - film dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Apetyt na Azję - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Chłopi (5/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Władysław Hańcza, Emilia Karkowska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Franciszek Pieczka (50 min) 10.50 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Jak oni to zbudowali? - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (20/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Allison Liddi, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Od bieguna do bieguna: Mroźny początek - serial popularnonaukowy 13.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu: Bracia Fleischer - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 15.05 (WP) Ogrody zoologiczne Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.35 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.55 (WP) Bardowie 16.15 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 16.35 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Troszeczkę głupoty - program satyryczny 17.30 Moda i okolice - magazyn mody 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Na antenie 18.30 Inny - reportaż 19.00 (WP) Medaliści olimpiad 19.15 (WP) Turniej tenisowy Leonard CUP 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Ed Bye (29 min) 20.05 (WP) 50-lecie Pałacu Kultury i Nauki w Warszawie - koncert 21.00 Artus - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Ku wolności (Defiant Ones) - film sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. David Lowell, wyk. Robert Urich, Carl Weathers, Barry Corbin (90 min) 23.35 (WP) Sen nocy letniej (1) (Midsummer Night Dream - akt III) - widowisko artystyczne 01.15 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Ranczo - serial komediowy, USA 1989, reż. Fred K. Keller (24 min) 08.00 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.20 Panorama 08.30 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 09.00 (WP) Sekrety instrumentów muzycznych: Gitara - film dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Apetyt na Azję - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Chłopi (5/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Władysław Hańcza, Emilia Karkowska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Franciszek Pieczka (50 min) 10.50 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Jak oni to zbudowali? - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (20/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Allison Liddi, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Bez ściągi - program dla młodzieży 13.00 Pętlowa lista przebojów - program dla młodzieży 13.20 Dwa tysiące lat później - program katolicki 13.55 Tu mieszkamy 1 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 15.05 (WP) Ogrody zoologiczne Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.35 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.55 (WP) Bardowie 16.15 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 16.35 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Pro memento - reportaż 17.30 Tu mieszkamy 2 17.55 Słowo o Ewangelii 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Uśmiechnij się - kabaretowy program rozrywkowy 19.00 (WP) Medaliści olimpiad 19.15 (WP) Turniej tenisowy Leonard CUP 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Ed Bye (29 min) 20.05 (WP) 50-lecie Pałacu Kultury i Nauki w Warszawie - koncert 21.00 Wykrzyknik - show Mariusza Pucyło 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 22.00 (WP) Ku wolności (Defiant Ones) - film sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. David Lowell, wyk. Robert Urich, Carl Weathers, Barry Corbin (90 min) 23.35 (WP) Sen nocy letniej (1) (Midsummer Night Dream - akt III) - widowisko artystyczne 01.15 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Ranczo - serial komediowy, USA 1989, reż. Fred K. Keller (24 min) 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Wiara i życie - program redakcji katolickiej 08.40 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - magazyn krajoznawczy 09.00 (WP) Sekrety instrumentów muzycznych: Gitara - film dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Apetyt na Azję - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Chłopi (5/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Władysław Hańcza, Emilia Karkowska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Franciszek Pieczka (50 min) 10.50 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Jak oni to zbudowali? - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (20/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Allison Liddi, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Od bieguna do bieguna: Mroźny początek - serial popularnonaukowy 13.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu: Bracia Fleischer - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 15.05 (WP) Ogrody zoologiczne Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.35 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.55 (WP) Bardowie 16.15 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 16.35 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Pasaż Kraków - magazyn kulturalny 17.30 Portrety: Marek Chołoniewski 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Pełna kultura 19.00 (WP) Medaliści olimpiad 19.15 (WP) Turniej tenisowy Leonard CUP 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Ed Bye (29 min) 20.05 (WP) 50-lecie Pałacu Kultury i Nauki w Warszawie - koncert 21.00 Marginałki - program kabaretowy 21.15 Mały jazz 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Ku wolności (Defiant Ones) - film sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. David Lowell, wyk. Robert Urich, Carl Weathers, Barry Corbin (90 min) 23.35 (WP) Sen nocy letniej (1) (Midsummer Night Dream - akt III) - widowisko artystyczne 01.15 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Ranczo - serial komediowy, USA 1989, reż. Fred K. Keller (24 min) 08.00 Klan - serial obyczajowy 08.30 Między nami dzieciakami - program dla dzieci 08.45 Łódź 3 proponuje 09.00 (WP) Sekrety instrumentów muzycznych: Gitara - film dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Apetyt na Azję - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Chłopi (5/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Władysław Hańcza, Emilia Karkowska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Franciszek Pieczka (50 min) 10.50 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Jak oni to zbudowali? - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (20/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Allison Liddi, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Od bieguna do bieguna: Mroźny początek - serial popularnonaukowy 13.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu: Bracia Fleischer - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 15.05 (WP) Ogrody zoologiczne Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.35 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.55 (WP) Bardowie 16.15 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 16.35 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.25 Bywalec 17.45 Katolicki Tygodnik Informacyjny 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Magazyn kulturalny 19.00 (WP) Medaliści olimpiad 19.15 (WP) Turniej tenisowy Leonard CUP 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Ed Bye (29 min) 20.05 (WP) 50-lecie Pałacu Kultury i Nauki w Warszawie - koncert 21.00 Studio sport 22.00 (WP) Ku wolności (Defiant Ones) - film sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. David Lowell, wyk. Robert Urich, Carl Weathers, Barry Corbin (90 min) 23.35 (WP) Sen nocy letniej (1) (Midsummer Night Dream - akt III) - widowisko artystyczne 01.15 Program na niedzielę PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Ranczo - serial komediowy, USA 1989, reż. Fred K. Keller (24 min) 08.00 Teleskop - flesz 08.05 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 08.30 Relacja z Festiwalu Piosenki Zjednoczonej Europy w Zielonej Górze 09.00 (WP) Sekrety instrumentów muzycznych: Gitara - film dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Apetyt na Azję - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Chłopi (5/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Władysław Hańcza, Emilia Karkowska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Franciszek Pieczka (50 min) 10.50 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Jak oni to zbudowali? - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (20/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Allison Liddi, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy 12.35 Tele As - teleturniej 12.55 Blubox - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.20 Paragraf - magazyn 13.50 Spojrzenia 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 15.05 (WP) Ogrody zoologiczne Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.35 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.55 (WP) Bardowie 16.15 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 16.35 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Parlamentarzyści lubuscy: Zdzisław Jarmużek 17.10 Magazyn polonijny z Niemiec 17.40 I żartem i serio 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.20 Teleskop miejski 18.30 Czas na rozrywkę 19.00 (WP) Medaliści olimpiad 19.15 (WP) Turniej tenisowy Leonard CUP 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Ed Bye (29 min) 20.05 (WP) 50-lecie Pałacu Kultury i Nauki w Warszawie - koncert 21.05 Relacja z Festiwalu Piosenki Zjednoczonej Europy w Zielonej Górze 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.50 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Ku wolności (Defiant Ones) - film sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. David Lowell, wyk. Robert Urich, Carl Weathers, Barry Corbin (90 min) 23.35 (WP) Sen nocy letniej (1) (Midsummer Night Dream - akt III) - widowisko artystyczne 01.15 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Ranczo - serial komediowy, USA 1989, reż. Fred K. Keller (24 min) 08.00 Aktualności poranne 08.10 Magazyn katolicki 08.40 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 09.00 (WP) Sekrety instrumentów muzycznych: Gitara - film dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Apetyt na Azję - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Chłopi (5/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Władysław Hańcza, Emilia Karkowska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Franciszek Pieczka (50 min) 10.50 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Jak oni to zbudowali? - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (20/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Allison Liddi, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Od bieguna do bieguna: Mroźny początek - serial popularnonaukowy 13.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu: Bracia Fleischer - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 15.05 (WP) Ogrody zoologiczne Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.35 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.55 (WP) Bardowie 16.15 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 16.35 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 I Górskie zawody balonowe - felieton 17.15 Aktualności 17.30 Jubileusz zespołu Bandoska 18.05 Dwie siostry Ramagarh - film dokumentalny 19.00 (WP) Medaliści olimpiad 19.15 (WP) Turniej tenisowy Leonard CUP 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Ed Bye (29 min) 20.05 (WP) 50-lecie Pałacu Kultury i Nauki w Warszawie - koncert 21.00 Kayah i Bregovic w Przemyślu 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia 22.00 (WP) Ku wolności (Defiant Ones) - film sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. David Lowell, wyk. Robert Urich, Carl Weathers, Barry Corbin (90 min) 23.35 (WP) Sen nocy letniej (1) (Midsummer Night Dream - akt III) - widowisko artystyczne 01.15 Program na niedzielę TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Ranczo - serial komediowy, USA 1989, reż. Fred K. Keller (24 min) 08.00 Na szlaku 08.15 Rozmowy o ewangelii 08.25 Piąta pora roku 08.45 Kościół parafialny p.w. Narodzenia N.M.P. w Choszcznie 09.00 (WP) Sekrety instrumentów muzycznych: Gitara - film dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Apetyt na Azję - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Chłopi (5/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Władysław Hańcza, Emilia Karkowska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Franciszek Pieczka (50 min) 10.50 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Jak oni to zbudowali? - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (20/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Allison Liddi, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Od bieguna do bieguna: Mroźny początek - serial popularnonaukowy 13.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu: Bracia Fleischer - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 15.05 (WP) Ogrody zoologiczne Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.35 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.55 (WP) Bardowie 16.15 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 16.35 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Z daleka od centrum 17.15 Kronika 17.35 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 17.55 Drynda - program dla dzieci 18.20 Drogi do Szczecina 18.45 Rozmaitości kulturalne 19.00 (WP) Medaliści olimpiad 19.15 (WP) Turniej tenisowy Leonard CUP 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Ed Bye (29 min) 20.05 (WP) 50-lecie Pałacu Kultury i Nauki w Warszawie - koncert 21.00 Magazyn muzycznej Siódemki 21.30 Kronika 21.55 Program na niedzielę 22.00 (WP) Ku wolności (Defiant Ones) - film sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. David Lowell, wyk. Robert Urich, Carl Weathers, Barry Corbin (90 min) 23.35 (WP) Sen nocy letniej (1) (Midsummer Night Dream - akt III) - widowisko artystyczne TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Ranczo - serial komediowy, USA 1989, reż. Fred K. Keller (24 min) 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.15 Agro fakty - program rolniczy 08.30 Truskawkowe studio - program dla dzieci 09.00 (WP) Sekrety instrumentów muzycznych: Gitara - film dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Apetyt na Azję - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Chłopi (5/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Władysław Hańcza, Emilia Karkowska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Franciszek Pieczka (50 min) 10.50 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Jak oni to zbudowali? - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (20/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Allison Liddi, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 W zawieszeniu 14.00 W kręgu wiary 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 15.05 (WP) Ogrody zoologiczne Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.35 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.55 (WP) Bardowie 16.15 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 16.35 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Artyści piosenki 17.20 Wrocławscy artyści Wrocławianom - reportaż 17.30 Tajemnice Dolnego Śląska 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.15 Prognoza pogody 18.20 Rozmowa dnia z Prezydentem RP Aleksandrem Kwaśniewski 18.35 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 18.45 Skomlenie duszy - reportaż 19.00 (WP) Medaliści olimpiad 19.15 (WP) Turniej tenisowy Leonard CUP 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Ed Bye (29 min) 20.05 (WP) 50-lecie Pałacu Kultury i Nauki w Warszawie - koncert 21.00 Lodówka 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Studio sport 22.00 (WP) Ku wolności (Defiant Ones) - film sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. David Lowell, wyk. Robert Urich, Carl Weathers, Barry Corbin (90 min) 23.35 (WP) Sen nocy letniej (1) (Midsummer Night Dream - akt III) - widowisko artystyczne TV Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 O królewnie astronautce (19) - serial dla dzieci, Kanada 11.50 Bealle Bow - film dla dzieci, Australia 13.20 Zoolife - serial przyrodniczy 13.50 Yancy Derringer - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.15 TV Shop 14.30 Nasze życie, nasze zdrowie - magazyn 15.00 Auto czas - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.30 Małżeński Ping-Pong - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 16.30 Wiosna, wiosna - magazyn 18.30 Stany Zjednoczone przystępują do wojny - film dokumentalny 19.30 Niszczyciele eskortowe - film dokumentalny 20.00 Business TV - serwis 20.20 Legalne bezprawie (Legal Deceit) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Monika Harris, wyk. Lela Rochon, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Phil Morris, John Stockwell (93 min) 22.00 TV Shop 22.15 Druga szansa - film sensacyjny, USA 23.15 TV Shop 00.00 Żniwo nienawiści (Harvest of Hate) - film sensacyjny, Australia 1978, reż. Michael Thornhill, wyk. Michael Aitkes, Denis Grosvenor, Kris McQuade, Richard Meikle (75 min) 01.20 Program na niedzielę 01.25 BTV serwis Pro 7 06.20 Cave Kids - serial animowany 06.45 Wyspa skarbów - serial animowany 07.05 Akademia policyjna - serial animowany 07.30 Inspektor Gadget - serial animowany 07.55 Freakzoid! - serial animowany 08.20 Prawdziwi pogromcy duchów - serial animowany 08.50 Akademia policyjna - serial animowany 09.15 Ace Ventura: Psi detektyw - serial animowany 09.40 Robocop - serial animowany 10.05 Batman - serial animowany 10.30 Superman - serial animowany 10.55 Babylon 5 - serial SF, USA 1996 11.45 Goosebumps - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 12.10 Miami 7 - telenowela dokumentalna, W. Bryt. 1999 12.40 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 13.40 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1996 14.35 Dharma i Greg - serial komediowy, USA 1998 15.05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy, USA 1995 15.35 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1998 16.00 Przybysz - serial SF, USA 1997 17.00 Buffy - Postrach wampirów - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 18.00 Andreas Türck Lovestories - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Talk, Talk, Talk - talk show 19.30 MAX - magazyn gwiazd 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Nie mów mamie, że niania nie żyje (Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Stephen Herek, wyk. Christina Applegate, Joanna Cassidy, John Getz, Christopher Plummer (110 min) 22.20 Obcy - decydujące starcie (Aliens) - film SF, USA 1986, reż. James Cameron, wyk. Sigourney Weaver, Michael Biehn, Lance Henriksen, Bill Paxton (170 min) 01.00 switch (powt.) 01.30 Cobb - film biograficzny, USA 1994, reż. Ron Shelton, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Robert Wuhl, Lolita Davidovich, Lou Myers (120 min) 03.35 Moonbase - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Paolo Mazzucato, wyk. Scott Plank, Jocelyn Seagrave, Samantha Phillips, Robert O'Reilly (82 min) 05.00 Mężczyzna idealny (Making Mr. Right) - komedia SF, USA 1987, reż. Susan Seidelman, wyk. Ann Magnuson, John Malkovich, Glenne Headley, Ben Masters (120 min) Super Rtl 06.00 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 06.25 MUUH - magazyn przyrodniczy 06.45 Przygody w Tęczowym Stawie - serial animowany 07.10 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.40 Thomas mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 07.45 Przygody Mumfiego - serial animowany 07.55 Thomas mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 08.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Klub przebojów Franka Papke - program rozrywkowy 10.15 Najmniejsze widowisko świata (The Smallest Show on Earth) - komedia, Wielka Brytania 1957, reż. Basil Dearden, wyk. Bill Travers, Virginia McKenna, Peter Sellers, Bernard Miles (77 min) (powt.) 11.40 Untamed Australia: A Master Of Seduction - film dokumentalny 14.40 Ned's Newt - serial animowany 15.05 Awantura w Kaczogrodzie - film animowany, USA (powt.) 16.05 Safari Kratta - serial dokumentalny 16.35 Marsupilami - serial animowany 17.00 Raw Toonage - serial animowany 17.25 Animaniacy - serial animowany 17.55 Rocko i jego superżycie - serial animowany 18.25 Gumisie - serial animowany 18.55 Arielle, mała syrenka - serial animowany 19.20 Ned's Newt - serial animowany 19.50 Aladyn - serial animowany 20.15 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji na ludowo 22.15 U Steinerów - program rozrywkowy 00.00 Klub przebojów Franka Papke - program rozrywkowy 00.40 Kino spezial - magazyn filmowy 01.05 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 03.35 Program nocny Vox 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Bezchmurnie: Dominikana (powt.) 08.25 W walce z pożarem - reportaż (powt.) 09.25 VOXTOURS: Europa - Portugalia (powt.) 10.20 BBC Exklusiv - magazyn reporterów (powt.) 11.15 Z zawiązanymi oczami (Mit verbundenen Augen) - thriller, Niemcy 1995, reż. Marijan Vajda, wyk. Ursula Buschhorn, Herbert Knaup, Wilfried Baasner, Tina Baasner (95 min) 13.05 The Patron Saint of Liars - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk. Dana Delany, Sada Thompson, Ellen Burstyn, Brett Pryor (89 min) 14.50 Nieśmiertelny - serial fantastyczny, USA 1992/98 16.40 Bezchmurnie: Ibiza - magazyn podróżniczy 17.35 Czas na zwierzęta - film dokumentalny 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.15 Na życie i śmierć: Podmorskie pojedynki - film dokumentalny 20.15 Człowiek, który wiedział za dużo (The Man Who Knew To Much) - thriller, USA 1956, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. James Stewart, Doris Day, Brenda de Banzie, Bernard Miles (115 min) 22.35 SPIEGEL TV Special - magazyn reporterów 23.40 Emanuelle nera orient reportage - Black Emanuelle 2 - film erotyczny, Włochy 1976, reż. Joe d'Amato, wyk. Laura Gemser, Gabriele Tinti, Ely Galleani, Ivan Rassimov (85 min) 01.15 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 01.50 Fatal Past - thriller fantastyczny, USA 1993, reż. Clive Fleury, wyk. Costas Mandylor, Katarzyna Figura, Terence Cooper, Gennie Nevinson (70 min) 03.15 VOXTOURS: Europa - Portugalia (powt.) 04.05 Masz brzmienie? - quiz muzyczny 04.55 Timothy i niedźwiedzie grizzly - film dokumentalny 05.30 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych Zdf 05.30 Ostatnia nadzieja - reportaż (powt.) 06.00 Reboot - serial animowany 06.25 Bob Morrison - serial animowany 06.50 Mały miś - serial animowany 07.05 Wickie... i silni ludzie - serial animowany 07.30 Heidi - serial animowany 07.53 Kącik urodzinowy 07.55 Siebenstein - serial animowany 08.20 Zoo 64 - serial animowany 08.30 1 - 2 albo 3 - magazyn dla dzieci 08.55 Tabaluga tivi - magazyn dla dzieci 10.20 PUR - program rozrywkowy 10.45 Max i Moritz - serial animowany 10.50 Przygody na Karaibach - serial dla dzieci 11.15 Kolejka górska - serial dla dzieci 11.40 Hubert i dzikie zwierzęta - film dokumentalny 12.05 Benjamin Blümchen - serial animowany 12.30 Chart Attack wydanie specjalne: AIDA - magazyn muzyczny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.03 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Halle; Pływanie: MN w Berlinie 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Magazyn regionalny 17.45 Przyłącz się! - losowanie loterii liczbowej 17.55 Przyjaźń na całe życie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995 18.10 Piłka nożna: EURO 2000 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 20.15 Przestępstwa profesora Capellari - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1998 21.45 Wiadomości 22.00 Poglądy - relacja ze zjazdu partii FDP w Norymbergii 22.15 Tajemnica flamandzkiego płótna (Uncovered) - film sensacyjny, USA/Kanada 1994, reż. Jim McBride, wyk. Kate Beckinsale, John Wood, Sinead Cusack, Paudge Behan (103 min) 23.55 Wiadomości 00.00 Mortelle Randonnee - film kryminalny, Francja 1982, reż. Claude Miller, wyk. Michel Serrault, Isabelle Adjani, Guy Marchand, Stephane Audran (120 min) 01.55 The House of Fear - film kryminalny, USA 1945, reż. Roy William Neill, wyk. Basil Rathbone, Nigel Bruce, Dennis Hoey, Aubrey Mather (68 min) 03.00 Danger - nie ma czasu na śmierć (Danger - Keine Zeit zum Sterben) - film sensacyjny, Niem./Indon. 1984, reż. Helmuth Ashley, wyk. John Philip Law, Horst Janson, Grazyna Dylong, Winfried Glatzeder (90 min) 04.20 ZDF Pop-Galerie: Jamiroquai - koncert 05.15 Straßenfeger VIVA 06.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 07.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 08.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 09.00 Viva hity - program muzyczny 10.00 Lämmermann-Show (powt.) 11.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy (powt.) 12.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów (powt.) 14.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów: Melanie C 15.00 Nowości VIVY - magazyn muzyczny 16.00 Viva hity: Die 3. Generation - program muzyczny 17.00 Viva hity: Backstreet Boys - program muzyczny 18.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów: m.in. Britney Spears 19.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy z Daisy Dee 20.00 McClip Call Spezial: YOU 2000 - magazyn muzyczny 21.00 Planet Viva - magazyn muzyczny 22.00 Overdrive - koncert 23.00 Berlinhouse - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 00.00 Taneczna noc Vivy - program muzyczny